


Conquering England with... lingerie?

by IMAGI_nation



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Both France's want to conquer Angleterre's behind, French speaking Arthur is sexy Arthur, Gratuitous use of the French language, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sappy Ending, Stick a flag on it, black lingerie, pining is life omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAGI_nation/pseuds/IMAGI_nation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a tumblr ask:</p><p>"England what would you do if u saw fem!France wearing nothing but lacy black lingerie and knee high boots and she was trying to seduce you? Male!France what would you do if they both started making out?"</p><p>it's not really an answer to this ask it's just how this scene would play out in my opinion :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquering England with... lingerie?

Earlier today Francis had called Arthur to meet up because he had something important to say to him. To say England was surprised to see France's female counterpart instead of Francis would be an understatement. Because "surprised" would cover his reaction upon seeing her in a normal situation not this. And by "this" he means Marianne sitting on his desk in lacy black lingerie.

"Bonjour Arthur mon cher... tu m'as manqué tu sais." _(Hello arthur my dear... i missed you you know.)_

"Err what?" Gob smacked Arthur couldn't manage to get a word past his lips, as for her French, he didn't even try. 

"Arthur mon ange, I did not dress like dis for you to stand zere like un idiot"

"I thought I would meet up with Francis? Where is he? Why are you here?" Arthur said finally getting his ability to speak back.

"Francis, Francis... always Francis people would zink you're in love with him. Aren't you glad to see me instead?" Marianne replied.

"In love with that FROG?!?! No of course not who would even think that" Arthur sputtered.

"Hmmm... you're reaction almost tells me otherwise. If you're so sure you don't fancy him show me. Ravish me like the pirate you used to be."

"W-wait what? And what makes you think that I even want to do that?"

Just as Marianne started to approach him the door downstairs slammed open.

"Arthur mon amour I'm coming! Don't do anyzing with that sorcière ( _witch)_ you don't want to okay _?_ "

Francis also wanted to scream at Marianne "to back off" because Arthur was his but he refrained himself. After all she was one scary lady and he also didn't want to let Arthur know about his feelings.

"Francis?!? What is he doing here now? This is all so confusing, I think I need to sit down."

"Oh mais non mon cher I think you should kiss me instead"

Just as Francis entered the room she took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately.

"Marianne arrête ça tout de suite c'est clair qu'il ne veut pas de toi." ( _Marianne stop this immediately it's clear that he doesn't want you)_

Letting go of Arthur, who had to sit down on the floor in shock, Marianne turned to Francis.

"Mais ce n'est pas fair, François je l'aime." _(But it's not fair Francis I love him)_ Marianne said almost in tears.

"Et oui... moi aussi je l'aime mais tu sait très bien que nos sentiment ne sont pas réciproque, et que comme pays de l'amour c'est nôtre obligation de respecter cela." ( _I know... I love him too but you know very well that our feelings aren't returned , and that as the country of love we are obliged to respect that)_

At this England, who was pretending to have fallen asleep on the ground so they'd leave him alone, opened his eyes in shock. He always pretended he didn't know French to annoy Francis. That idiot never figured out that if the high class of his country spoke French for over 600 years, that he could speak French too. While he was thinking Marianne had started crying and Francis was helping her get dressed again because that black lacy lingerie and those high black boots weren't going to keep her warm for long.

"Allez ma chère retourne vers la France. Moi je dois encore parler un peu avec Angleterre" ( _come on my dear go back to France, i still need to talk a bit with England_ )  France said while giving her a comfort hug

"D'accord" ( _alright_ ) She sniffled "Au revoir ( _goodbye_ ) Arthur I'm sorry for causing zis mess"

France then turned back to England who was still sitting on the floor.

"I am really sorry about all of zis Arthur. I called you earlier because I wanted to warn you zat my counterpart had appeared again. She bound me to a chair with duct tape can you believe it?" 

But Arthur wasn't laughing he had this intense look in his eyes.

"Do you mean what you said?" Arthur said still staring.

"Do I mean what? I just told her to stop being silly and go home what are you talking about?" Francis said unsure to what Arthur was referring to

"Ne me ment pas François j'ai très bien compris ce que tu lui as dit, ce que je ne comprends pas par contre c'est pourquoi tu as l'air de croire que tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproque" _(Don't lie to me Francis I understood  very well what you said to her, what I don't understand though is why you seem to be under the impression that I don't share your feelings)_

"Euh... quoi?" ( _Euh... what?_ )

England stood up and walked closer to France till he stood right in front of the man.

"Lost ability to understand French Francis, really? Let me explain it without words then."

And with that Arthur took Francis' face in his two hands and gently placed a kiss on the other's lips and stepped back.

"Did that clear things up for you?" Arthur said with a smile.

Francis still tasting Arthur on his lips replied with a smirk "I'm not so sure I zink we need to try again."

And with that he kissed Arthur again passionately just like Marianne had except this was ten-thousand times better. They parted again with a groan, both blushing a bit and still panting.

"Arthur mon cher?" Francis asked while taking in how cute Arthur looked like this.

"Yeah what is it?" Arthur replied still a bit breathless.

"Do you know how Sexy you look when you speak French." Francis asked with a dreamy smile.

"Do not push your luck frog" Arthur grumbled.

And with that they went back to their usual selves, although if you looked closely you could clearly see the love in their eyes.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> So I hoped you enjoyed my fic as much as i did writing it :p  
> Kudos and reviews are appreciated :3


End file.
